Maximum Plankton 3-D.
Maximum Plankton 3-D. was a house/ 3D Maze featured during Universal Studios Williamsburg's Halloween Horror Nights: Jack's Hollywood of Horror.It was located in Nickelodeon Studios Soundstage.Spongebob's at the Scarezone Area Nickelodeon Under Siege and was based off of a alternate story of Nickelodeon cartoons. Description/ Map Info. Venture into the Chum Bucket Where The Brainwashed Bikini Bottom Fish And The Nicktoon Villain's Will Attack You and there all evil. And I''ts The End Of The Road For You.'' Queue The queue went through the marketing area, and prop storage of Nickelodeon Studios Inc.The queue video showed trailers of the attraction and a greeting from , owner and creator of the attraction. In the queue, there were a few allusions to the fact that this house takes place in the Nickelodeon universe while Metalcore music played.(as the house was location in Nickelodeon Studios Soundstage. There were several ads for the Nickelodeon Themed Places, such as Antonio's Pizza, Angel Grove Juice Bar (Power Rangers (Nick Era) ), Vicky's Babysitting Service etc. plus there are many wanted signs of different villains that will appear on your way in the house. Pre-Queue/Facade. At the end of the queue right outside the house, guests are given a pair of 3D glasses. Then they actually enter through the Chum Bucket building door where its designed with dark green and black curtains. Walkthrough After walking through the Chum Bucket Building Door. The Maze Begins as guests entered into a room where the maze starts as guests entered under an arch made of electric wires, and The Frozon Mr Krab's was tangled up in the wires. Guests first saw Plankton on a balcony above taunting them, as Abrasive SpongeBob attacked guests. Villains such as not only Plankton , but Crazy Patrick, Mad Scientist Jimmy Neutron,Evil King Goobot V,Vicky ,Evil Timmy Turner Abrasive SpongeBob The Cyclops 'Evil Jimmy and,'Ooblar, have appeared through the house attempting to scare guests. After that you go into a room with flashing lights all around and if you look up here you can see Plan Z File Book on the ceiling. And Then guests enter a spinning revolving tunnel filled with green lights and green swirling Colors Light's while Metalcore theme plays which after they get out. Leading them to becoming dizzy, open for a scare from a camoflauged scareactor.The next room is lined with technicolor ropes, almost like massive spider webs, and the cloudy glass floor reflects the webs, giving the impression that you're walking on thin green fog with the webs descending deep below you open for a scare fromThe Cyclops. And '''As Plankton laughs as he swipes from one of the pipes, and suddenly Slime splashes out from one of them. And Guests get scared by Villain animatronic theen guest's. enter a revolving room with swirling colors as Guests get a scare from Plankton. Then, was a mirror scene's featuring multiple Brainwashed Bikini Bottom Fishes from all sides. The finale scene takes place when guests running down a narrow, but long hallway in narrow tunnel in which scareactors as the Villains popped out from all sides And chased by Plankton himself and they chase you out of the house At the exit of the maze, the Plankton himself gave one last scare by trying to hit guests with a folding chair. Seeing he missed, he yells "I Will Get You Next Time... NEXT TIME!" as he gets captured by security. Scareactor's. * Plankton * '''Abrasive SpongeBob * Brainwashed Bikini Bottom Fish * Crazy Patrick * Mad Scientist Jimmy Neutron * Vicky * Evil Timmy Turner * Evil Goobot V * The Cyclops. * Ooblar * Evil Jimmy * The Cyclops * Nega Chin Trivia This Is Similar To The HHN 12 Maze ''Maximum Carnage ''HHN 25 Asylum in Wonderland 3D And HHN 14 Maze Disorientorium. * There are only a couple of scenes that use actual wood walls. Most of the houses walls are scaffolding. * In one scene, they using the Camouflage scare tactic after exiting the tunnel ** A Few Prop's From Disorientorium Where In The Maze. ** This is the first house located in Spongebob's Pineapple Funhouse. *** The entrance sign appeared in a scene in which many of the other entrance banners of Halloween Horror Nights appeared. *** P&S is a reference to one of the designers for the house. **** At the Queue Line, there was a poster advertising a that looked similar to the exterior of Demon Cantina from HHN 15: Tales of Terror. Gallery: TBA You Can Add Image's Category:Halloween Horror Nights